


Silhouette

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “你有兄弟姐妹之类的吗？”诺克提斯小声地问道，像是很担心自己不该问这个问题。“没有，”他摇摇头，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下看起来一脸愁容的友人，“突然问这个？我还以为你早就知道了。”诺克提斯发出一声显得有点恼怒的叹气，“我才不会去查……”普隆普特进一步伸手摸了摸他的头。这个动作在跑步的时候做起来显得有些艰难，他差点第二次把自己整个人栽出去，但这次诺克提斯及时地捞住了他。王子似乎因为什么他难以猜到的原因对于刚刚那个问题在意得不得了。因为潮湿的天气而耷拉下来发丝间贴在额间遮住了几乎大半的眼睛，但诺克提斯全身上下都散发着很不高兴的气场。他刚想出声再确认一次好让对方放心的时候，诺克提斯已经把脸转向了另一边。他的手离开普隆普特腰间时若有若无地轻搂了一下，移开的速度快得后者以为这只是错觉。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Prompto Argentum, Versus Prompto/Canon Prompto, Vestator/Prompto
Kudos: 2





	1. (1)

“你是维斯塔特的弟弟吗？”

在前面不远处小跑着的艾拉尼亚突然回头抛出了一个没头没尾的问题。普隆普特吓了一跳，差点被那些无处不在的藤蔓绊倒在地。他平复了一下急促的呼吸，继续向已经把他甩出一小截距离的其他三个人追过去。

“我不认识叫维斯塔特的人，”他简短地回复到。另一侧的伊格尼斯朝这边看了一眼，透过参天树木投下来的光让他的眼中带着的情绪看起来难以分辨。普隆普特吞咽了一下，然后迅速动作浮夸地用手捂住胸口，“还是说你是在向我搭讪吗？”

“臭小子。”和他们已经同行了大半天的雇佣兵发出一声冷哼，但被面罩遮拦了大半的脸庞上带有一点不难发现的笑意。他们又无言地向前跑了一段路，直到普隆普特发现原本的队形发生了一些微妙的调整。诺克提斯不知道什么时候靠了过来，两人的肩膀之间只余下一点点恰好能不撞在一起的距离。

“你有兄弟姐妹之类的吗？”诺克提斯小声地问道，像是很担心自己不该问这个问题。

“没有，”他摇摇头，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下看起来一脸愁容的友人，“突然问这个？我还以为你早就知道了。”

诺克提斯发出一声显得有点恼怒的叹气，“我才不会去查……”

普隆普特进一步伸手摸了摸他的头。这个动作在跑步的时候做起来显得有些艰难，他差点第二次把自己整个人栽出去，但这次诺克提斯及时地捞住了他。王子似乎因为什么他难以猜到的原因对于刚刚那个问题在意得不得了。因为潮湿的天气而耷拉下来发丝间贴在额间遮住了几乎大半的眼睛，但诺克提斯全身上下都散发着很不高兴的气场。

他刚想出声再确认一次好让对方放心的时候，诺克提斯已经把脸转向了另一边。他的手离开普隆普特腰间时若有若无地轻搂了一下，移开的速度快得后者以为这只是错觉。

普隆普特在尚未落地的时候就已经产生了急切的、想要扭头就跑的冲动。

今天也应该在出门前先探查一下周围的情况的。他在这为数不多的短短几秒里在心里将自己咒骂了成百上千遍，但谁知道在这种连露营车都破破烂烂的据点可以碰到自己的“老熟人”？

他用一个僵硬的动作转开了自己的视线，侥幸心理犹存地试图打个转绕去另一个方向。为时已晚，坐在一旁的乘凉椅上的青年已经将视线锁定在了他身上。

“普隆普特，”对方的声音听起来无甚变化，依旧带着让人常常猜错年龄的沙哑，“见了面也不打个招呼？”

青年伸手叩了叩桌面，已经残旧不堪的木头发出一连串危险的声响。普隆普特深吸一口气，然后花了相当长的一段时间才下定决心转过身来。他尽可能地保持着一片空白的表情，在笑眯眯的另一人旁边坐了下来。

“你现在叫维斯塔特？”他问道，在心中已经确定了大半。然后不出所料地得到了一个点头和一杯被推到自己这边的冰柠檬水。

“艾拉尼亚告诉我的，”维斯塔特托着腮帮子打量他。结合两人颜色几乎一致的浅色金发和酷似的面庞，这一出在旁人看来和兄弟会面大概没什么两样。“我不经常遇到她，好巧。”

“——所以你现在是雇佣兵？”普隆普特扯了扯衣领。连续在几个不同地区之间的辗转让他对于气候的定义模糊了不少，只要能保持不感冒的状态他一般不会太在意今天的衣着。但今天的天气超乎寻常的热。或者说，从看见维斯塔特的那一刻起，他就开始觉得今天压根不宜出门。

“嗯—差不多吧，”一阵吸管搅动冰块的咕咚声。维斯塔特的声音听起来很含糊，像是刚往嘴里倒了半杯冰块，“和几个人一起赚钱咯。我可没有免费的旅行季票。”

在他刚想反驳的时候维斯塔特推开桌子站了起来，被卡在原地的普隆普特差点连着椅子一起往后仰倒在地。罪魁祸首像个没事人一样的在路过他身边时自然而然地伸手扣住了普隆普特的手腕把他从座位上拉了起来，在他还反应过来的时候已经走出了一大截路，步伐快得和几年前如出一辙。普隆普特咬牙切齿地甩了几下，发现维斯塔特的力气大得吓人。这也和他的记忆相符，也许在这段时间里又有了幅度不小的增长。

“哎，带你去兜风，”维斯塔特的连声音里都带着过于欠揍的笑意，“晚点会整个人送回来的，放心啦。”

“谁要跟你去兜风啊？！”

“你咯。”

在被塞进车里前几秒普隆普特终于意识到挣扎无论如何都不会有什么用，只好任由对方把自己推进一辆看起来就很超速的跑车副驾驶座顺便还扣上了安全带。维斯塔特在起身前在普隆普特胸前曲起双指敲了敲，脸上依旧带着让他想要一脚踹过去的笑容。“说了会整个人送回来的啦。”

维斯塔特说这句话的时候靠得很近，温热的吐息混着周围恼人的热浪落在普隆普特脸侧。他迅速地把自己尽可能深地缩进了座位里，然后看着维斯塔特带着一脸餍足的表情绕到另一边坐了进来。汽车启动的一瞬间音响里响起了震得人耳朵生疼的音乐，把正扒拉在一边假装看风景的普隆普特惊得弹了起来。维斯塔特毫不掩饰地大笑出声，在另一人恶狠狠地瞪着他的时候哼着相同的曲调开始优哉游哉地往外倒车。他的动作很慢，但露营车里午睡的诺克提斯自始至终都没有任何醒过来的迹象。普隆普特看着两道的半枯的树木由缓慢倒退到化成一片模糊的深褐色，开始暗恨那个在两小时之前拒绝和伊格尼斯一起出门而要留下来睡觉的自己。

风很大，刚刚还被热得跳脚的普隆普特现在决定乖乖地缩回来窝进座位里。他伸手拨拉了几下被吹乱的刘海，猛地想起来自己在起来之后压根还没有管过那几搓头发。这件事对于原本就很是烦躁的心情来说简直是火上浇油。他伸手捂住脸长叹一声，等着维斯塔特自己找点什么话题。很久之前开始他们俩之间的对话就不是由他发起的了。

但是他等了很久都没有等到另一句调侃或者另一个问题。维斯塔特只是跟着那些过于老套、充斥着各式鼓点和萨克斯的歌曲轻轻哼唱着，时不时在座位上移动一下。普隆普特睁开眼，从手指缝里悄悄地往对面瞥了一眼。

事实证明这是个错得不能再错的决定了。维斯塔特恰好正在看着这个方向，或者从来就没有移开过视线。在再次紧紧闭上眼睛之前普隆普特已经看到了另一方宣告胜利的笑容，维斯塔特甚至吹了声口哨。

这家伙真的知道什么叫安全驾驶吗？

他索性放开手，动作粗暴地把挡光板扳了下来。在他对着镜子乱揉的时候维斯塔特抛过来一瓶不知道从哪里拿出来的摩丝，在普隆普特接着气鼓鼓地折腾发型的时候贴心地升起了车顶。

虽然在他放下喷雾之后马上又放了下来。普隆普特翻了个白眼，只能安慰自己即使头发乱了也是浪费的是维斯塔特的钱。

“老头子。”他小声嘟囔了一句，听到旁边传来一声意味不明的嗤笑。

“原谅我找不到陆行鸟之歌里把你迷得神魂颠倒的魅力啦，”维斯塔特语气轻快地回敬道，“也许你再过个几年就能找到耐听的新曲子。”

“……我又不是只听陆行鸟之歌！”开玩笑，他也是会和诺克提斯一起去商店给雷加利亚挑新唱片的，虽然挑来挑去只有那么几张。“鼓点太吵了。”

维斯塔特“嗯”了一声作为回复，连把音量调小一点的意思都没有。普隆普特也懒得理他，索性继续闭着眼睛养神。维斯塔特像是真的只打算带他出来兜风一样，接下来只是一段长得足以让普隆普特再睡过去的沉默。那些原本在耳膜上重力敲打一样的鼓点在一段时间之后以奇妙的平衡和汽车引擎的声音和风声融合在了一起，顺便带上了一点难以想象的催眠功力。就在他头一点一点着快要再次睡着的时候，维斯塔特的声音终于响了起来。

“有没有想去拍的地方？”

“这一片都拍完了。”他迷迷糊糊地应了一声，然后在下一个猛的点头成功将自己惊醒。他转过头去看，维斯塔特的嘴唇抿成一条线，脸上带着说不上是不高兴但也让人有些生畏的表情。普隆普特伸手揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，天色已经很晚了。

“你真的就只是带我出来兜风啊……”他的声音还带着一点鼻音，脑内嗡嗡作响的耳鸣让他难以判断自己表达清楚自己的意思。

“嗯哼，”维斯塔特听起来倒是很满意的样子，带着一点阴谋得逞的愉悦，“而且我现在就送你回去。”

“那拜托不要再盯着我看了，我想整个人回去。”

“答应过你的啦。”维斯塔特居然说到做到地开始调头，虽然显然还没到路口。不过这个点路上已经没什么车了，倒也不用太担心什么恶性交通事故的可能性，“顺便说一句你的手机响了很多次哦。”

“啊？”普隆普特愣了一下，手忙脚乱地把口袋里的手机掏了出来。还没唤醒屏幕的时候他就看到了左上角那个闪得触目惊心的小绿点，打开后果不其然看到了整整十二个未接来电。

全部都是诺克提斯。

“——为什么我没有听到啊！”普隆普特哀嚎一声，点开短信面板开始飞速地输入文字。“你音乐声开得太大了！”

“你照样睡着了啊。”

一整排未读短信的红色标识看起来触目惊心。普隆普特咬着嘴唇想了半天怎么回复——总不能直接说他和人出去兜风了，听起来很不真实，而且他有强烈的预感诺克提斯会生气。

“就说你搭便车出去拍照了呗，”维斯塔特在旁边看好戏似的提议了一句，“这样等会我把你送回去的时候还不用找其他借口了，多方便啊。”被普隆普特瞪了一眼后他耸耸肩膀，一副事不关己的样子。

最终普隆普特还是按照维斯塔特说的胡乱编了条短信回过去。快要到的时候天色已经近乎全黑，普隆普特怀疑再晚一点诺克提斯搞不好已经开着车出来找他了。

维斯塔特这次没有再开进去。车停下来的一瞬间普隆普特就迫不及待地打开车门跳了下来，头也不回地打算往亮着灯的露营车跑过去。还没迈出几步他就被不知道什么时候瞬移过来的维斯塔特再一次捉住了手腕。

“你是不是忘了什么啊？”维斯塔特的声音比起刚才像是刻意又压低了一些，为了让普隆普特能够听清楚而离得很近。他不自觉地往旁边缩了缩，还没来得及用一句“拜拜”顶回去的时候就发现维斯塔特的不知道什么时候已经一手搂在了他腰间。

下一秒两人之间最后一点小得可怜的距离被维斯塔特用迅速凑上来的方式彻底消除。在被亲吻的时候普隆普特一瞬间忘了要推开，致使在被一巴掌拍在胸口往后跌了个踉跄的维斯塔特依旧带着一副过于灿烂的笑容。他抬起手用手背使劲蹭了蹭嘴唇，看着对面和自己几乎一模一样但高了一截的青年在月辉下抬手比出开枪的姿势，后者还煞有介事地朝指尖吹了口气。

“回去找你的男朋友吧，小蛋糕。”他用戏谑的口吻念着那个普隆普特想要挖坑埋起来的绰号，然后一气呵成地转身进车，留下傻站在原地的普隆普特。直到跑车开出相当长一段路之后普隆普特才恍如隔世地转过身，然后马上就希望自己没有这样做。他今天需要反悔的事情太多了，也许需要读档重来。

站在他面前的是双手抱胸的诺克提斯。更不妙的是，他并不知道后者是什么时候到这里来的。诺克提斯啧了啧舌，暗蓝色的眼眸里带着可见的怒意。普隆普特有些心虚地往后退了一小步。

“所以，”他的声音听起来冷得像夜晚的格瑞夏洞窟，“这就是你搭去拍照片的便车。”


	2. (2)

普隆普特干笑了几声，小心翼翼地继续退了一点。诺克提斯像是被他闪躲的动作进一步激怒了，默不作声地也往前进了一步。

在一进一退重复了好几次之后，普隆普特发现自己面临着即将横在马路中央的境地。他吞咽了一下，举起手想要示意自己没有恶意——当然也没有其他意思，但诺克提斯上前一步捉住了他的手腕。

“你想退到哪里去？”

“我，”普隆普特想要说是你堵着我往后退的，然后迅速反应过来这显然并不是诺克提斯现在需要的答案，“那我们回去吧？有事回去再说。”

“伊格尼斯也没有回来，他今晚在雷斯塔伦休息。”诺克提斯的眼睛的颜色看起来比平时深了好几层，让普隆普特想要凑过去确认一下是不是自己晕车出现了幻觉。维斯塔特的驾驶技术和伊格尼斯比起来就是完全的野路子，现在想想他对自己能够差点睡着这件事也感到很吃惊。“有事在哪里说都行。”

他找不到其他回复，只好点了点头。

诺克提斯抿起嘴唇，没有再继续咄咄逼人的问话。突然他松开了卡在普隆普特腕间的手，胳膊垂下来在身侧像是很没力气地晃了晃。普隆普特眨了眨眼睛，不知道他接下来又要弄哪一出。

“那是你男朋友吗？”王子的声音听起来沮丧得像是刚被逼着吃完了一整碗的清炖胡萝卜，每一字每一句都带着极度不情愿的拖拉，“……你们什么时候开始交往的？”

普隆普特被这个突然起来的问题噎了一下。诺克提斯垂下头，从散落的发丝之间能看到他的表情从刚刚显目的怒意已经转变成了只是带着一点恼怒的悲伤，委屈得像是不知道什么时候被抢了心爱玩具的小孩。他没再去拉普隆普特，相反将手在身侧握成了拳头。握得很用力，普隆普特能看到他的小臂在轻微的颤抖。

所以他的第一反应是伸手把诺克提斯的手牵了过来，动作很轻但是坚定地一点点掰开了攥在一起关节发白的手指。果不其然在手心中间已经留下了几个不算浅的红色月牙形印记。他轻轻揉了揉，然后才抬起眼去看有些不知所措地咬着嘴唇的诺克提斯。

“他不是我男朋友。”普隆普特说道，看到对面的人明显松了口气，“只是以前认识的人。”

“什么时候？”诺克提斯几乎是打断了他的后半句话，“——你们高中的时候就认识了吗？”黑发的青年很苦恼地伸手像是想要揪那一头已经乱得不行的头发，普隆普特怀疑对方从起床之后根本就没有打理过头发，“我怎么不知道……”

“在那之前就认识了，”普隆普特轻描淡写地接了一句，拉着诺克提斯的手开始向着露营车的方向走。“在那之后发生了一些……事情。我们很久没见面了。”

他不可能告诉诺克提斯自己和维斯塔特从他记事起就常常待在一起，直到普隆普特上了高中才因为另一人的工作而见面稍微少一些。他更不可能告诉诺克提斯高中时期两个人之间的事情——他的王子看起来已经在爆炸边缘了，适当地隐藏一点事实不会有什么坏处。

诺克提斯跟着他走了几步之后就又停了下来。普隆普特回头看他，发现身后的人还是继续低着头，像是在到处都是沙尘的水泥地上找到了什么不得了的大发现。

“那你现在，”诺克提斯的声音很轻，短短几个字里声音越说越小，都后面几乎一点都听不清，“想不想……？”

“嗯？”普隆普特干脆转过身来歪着头看他，“想不想什么？”

下一秒他被诺克提斯用视死如归的气势反手捉住了牵着对方的那只手。诺克提斯谨慎而又坚定地用两手将普隆普特的手小心翼翼地包裹在中间，然后抬头看着一头雾水的普隆普特用极快的语速将之前的话重复了一遍。

“那你现在想不想有个男朋友我的意思是如果你现在没有男朋友的话想不想，”诺克提斯深吸一口气，像是好不容易才鼓起勇气似的把语速放慢了一点点，“我可不可以当你的男朋友？”

“哈？”还没反应过来的时候普隆普特发现自己可能做出了最不好的几种应对之一，诺克提斯原本红得像在发烧的脸颊在一瞬间变得惨白，吓得他赶紧握住了对方想要收回去的双手，“——我不是那个意思！”

“那你是什么意思？”诺克提斯的声音已经带上了一点颤抖，让人担心他下一秒是不是就要因为以为自己被拒绝而哭出来。普隆普特慌张地去看他的眼睛，发现眼角居然真的有点泛红——自己真的做了最错误的应答。

“可以呀，”他听到自己用和诺克提斯刚刚一样轻的声音回答道，然后像是梦游一样地任由诺克提斯在话说到一半的时候就迫不及待地把他揽进了怀里，“我答应你。”

被整个抱住之后普隆普特才发现诺克提斯比他想象中的抖得更加厉害。他的新晋男朋友埋头在普隆普特颈窝里像是小动物标记一样地连着蹭了好几下，落下来的呼吸乱得不亚于刚跑完一场马拉松。他只好伸手在对方后背上一下接着一下的安抚着，时不时轻拍几下。诺克提斯在好一会儿之后才冷静下来，慢吞吞地从他怀里脱出身来，盯住有些不知所措的普隆普特。

“那我可以亲你了吗？”诺克提斯很小声地问道，明明是先告白的一方却比接受的一方害羞得不知道到哪里去了。他牵着普隆普特的手晃了晃，像是在讨要糖果作为奖励。

普隆普特点了点头，这一次诺克提斯的反应也快得不负期待。他的动作很乱，差点把两个人的鼻尖撞在一起，显然没有一丁点关于接吻的经验。普隆普特一手轻轻搭在他腰间搂好，另一手覆上诺克提斯脑后一点点带着对方的动作往正确的方向偏移。诺克提斯有些恼怒地哼了一声，很快就合上眼睛任由这个吻变成了由普隆普特主导。

直到诺克提斯像是快要喘不上气之后普隆普特才将两人贴合在一起的嘴唇分开，和他额头相倚着阖上眼笑。笑到一半刚刚被半强吻的诺克提斯活学活用地又将两人的嘴唇几乎是撞在了一起，将普隆普特吃痛的一声惊呼大半用亲吻吞了下去。

“我才不要和他一样。”诺克提斯在若即若离的短暂间隙里含糊地说道，声音听起来依然有些咬牙切齿。

在一连串持续了好几分钟的断断续续而又杂乱无章的亲吻之后，普隆普特才抓住一个提问的机会。“和谁一样？”他有些喘不上气。诺克提斯学得太快，而且在创新方面天赋惊人。

“……你的便车司机，”诺克提斯又凑上来含住他的下嘴唇，把普隆普特接下来的一通抵抗都变成了含糊的呜呜嗯嗯，“他就是维斯塔特对不对？”

“唔，”普隆普特发现对方根本就没有给自己留回答的时间，只好伸手在已经有些赌气的诺克提斯胸口推了推，“我之前不知道他改名字了……”

诺克提斯的回应是一把拉住了普隆普特的手开始往露营车走，气势汹汹像是终于意识到了两个人尚且在可能被其他人看到的地方。

“回去再说。”

他没有等到继续和诺克提斯深谈的机会。

擦着头发出来的时候他发现自己口口声声喊着要好好谈谈的男朋友已经倒在床上酣睡多时。普隆普特叹了口气，不知道这时候自己应该放心还是担忧。露营车的空间太小，即使诺克提斯一开始跃跃欲试地想要和他一起洗澡也不得不被过于狭小的空间拒之门外。不过从他手忙脚乱的动作来看，喊着要一起洗澡的诺克提斯更像只是在逞强而已。

他在窄小的单人床上靠着诺克提斯坐下，伸手将推在一旁的摊子拿过来在对方腰间盖好。正在思索着怎么在不惊扰对方的情况下爬上床的时候普隆普特听到门外传来了两声轻响。

伊格尼斯回来了吗？他愣了一下，想起来之前诺克提斯说的话。门外的声音又响了起来，这次比之前大了一点点。普隆普特站起身走了过去，先是试着从露营车不知道多少年没发挥过作用的猫眼往外面看了看。一片模糊，看来这个小物件在很久之前就已经废弃了。他小心翼翼地压下把手推开了门。

空无一人。

普隆普特正打算关上门的时候，一个黑影从车顶晃了下来，吓得他差点尖叫出声。

“唷，”倒吊着在他面前晃悠的维斯塔特挥了挥手，一头浅金色的发丝散乱得让他在一瞬间几乎没认出面前的人。“好巧啊。”

“压根不巧吧！”普隆普特怒喝一声，后知后觉地想到车里还有个在睡觉的男朋友，他伸手把笑嘻嘻的维斯塔特拨到一边走了出来，然后尽可能轻地带上车门。在他转身的时候维斯塔特已经落在了不远处的地面上，全程悄无声息地像一只在野外混迹多年的猫。这个人到底是什么时候趴到车顶的？

“你什么时候过来的？”普隆普特压低声音问他，一边说一边推着维斯塔特往外走。

“我一直没走远啦，”维斯塔特像是很乖地配合他压低声音，“车就停在那边哦。”他甚至用拇指往身后的某个鬼知道被埋在什么地方的停车场指了指。

普隆普特深吸一口气。他觉得自己的大脑在下一秒就要爆炸了。“——你为什么待在车顶上？”

“方便和你偷情嘛。”金发青年笑嘻嘻地接了一句，举起双手比出两个引号的样子。

“维斯塔特！”

“啊呀，我的新名字已经喊得很顺了嘛。”维斯塔特挑起眉毛，眼角带着一点不知道是真的还是装出来的高兴，“多亏了我你的王子大人才决定告白的吧？要好好感谢我才——”

这句话还没说完普隆普特就已经伸手捂住了维斯塔特的嘴。这个动作对他来说有点艰难，维斯塔特在两人不见得这几年里显然又拔高了一点。“和你没有关系。”

维斯塔特眯起眼睛，眼眸里带了一点让普隆普特本能地感到危险的暗色。下一秒他就感到对方温热的舌尖调戏般的在自己手心舔了舔，吓得他迅速把自己主动送出去的手又收了回来。

“那小子一看就接吻都不会，”维斯塔特看着收回手一脸愤懑的普隆普特，伸出一指在他面前晃了晃，“没看到自己的宝贝要被‘抢走’了的话，等他主动告白恐怕得等——恐怕你这辈子都等不到。”

“……不用你管。”普隆普特迅速开始了他一开始被打断的赶人工程，像轰走推销人员一样的把维斯塔特毫不留情地一点点往公路上推。

“欸，要不要对僚机这么狠心啊，”维斯塔特倒也没怎么反抗，笑眯眯地任由普隆普特使劲推他，整个人几乎都要靠在他身上了。“我可是在为你的幸福生活考虑噢。”

话音刚落普隆普特就听到身后传来了老旧塑胶门被打开时发出的吱嘎吱嘎声。他动作缓慢地转过头，看到了一个显然是刚刚睡醒还在揉眼睛的诺克提斯。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯甚至打了个哈欠，“你去哪——”

这句话被诺克提斯自己截了下来。他睁大眼睛看着前一秒还在被普隆普特推搡的维斯塔特，脸上的表情从尚未梦醒的迷糊在一瞬间就转成了怒意。

“嗨，”维斯塔特像没事人一样地举起手打了个招呼，“初次见面你好啊，诺克提斯殿下。”

“我是维斯塔特，”他继续说着，轻而易举地粉碎了普隆普特心中尚存的一点侥幸，“你的现任男友的前男友。”


	3. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※15普DK时期的V13×15

房间里很闷。

普隆普特在被热醒第三次的时候终于意识到空调似乎没有正常运转。他抬手想要去拿遥控器，发现自己的胳膊沉得像是在手工课锯了一天的木头。他深吸一口气，伸手摸了摸额头，被手背触到的一片滚烫惊得差点滚下床去。

家里多多少少还是备了些常用药物，但已经意识混沌的大脑让他没办法在短时间内想起来东西放在哪里。普隆普特挣扎着半撑起身看了看床头钟的时间。一点二十八分。

看来今天普瑞戴尔也不会回来。

他对这件事没有什么陌生感。自从开始工作之后房子的另一个住客就很少再回来过，但普瑞戴尔总归没有搬出去过。青年有时候会急匆匆地回来打一转拿些东西，极少数时候普隆普特放学回到家会看到沙发上躺着一个衣服脱到一半就倒下去的普瑞戴尔。他不会说什么，只是会帮忙盖盖毯子或者调头出去买点吃的回来。

开始交往之后普瑞戴尔会在醒来之后猫到他房间里，从背后突然抱过来的动作总是会把正在写作业的少年吓一跳。不论说多少次后者都不会在进来时哪怕敲一次门，只是每次都笑嘻嘻地贴着普隆普特在他耳后落下几个亲吻。有时候亲着亲着会亲到床上去，前提条件是第二天普隆普特不用上学，普瑞戴尔也不急着离去。

所以两人真正亲热的时间其实少得可怜。

他迷迷糊糊地想着要不要起床去找药的时候听到客厅传来一声轻响。这所房子不大，大门打开的声响即使是在这里也可以听得清清楚楚。普隆普特转了个身把自己埋进另一个枕头里，默默等着另一个人过来。

客厅里继续有一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，然后是冰箱门被打开的声音。几分钟之后普瑞戴尔轻手轻脚地打开房门走了进来，一如既往地没有敲门。脚步声在离床还有一段距离的地方停了下来，普瑞戴尔好像有些疑惑地哼了一声。

然后他干脆利落地爬上了床，撑在普隆普特上方低下头去蹭了蹭少年的颈窝。“还没睡？”他的声音很沙哑。普隆普特不记得对方有声音不沙哑的时候，即使是在小时候也似乎对声音清脆的普瑞戴尔没有任何记忆。

普隆普特翻了个身过来盯着他看，然后伸手搂住普瑞戴尔的脖子把他拉了下来。两个人的额头迅速贴到了一起，接触到的瞬间普瑞戴尔咋了咋舌。

“你怎么知道我没睡？”普隆普特小声地问他，得到的回复是贴着嘴角蹭过去的几个亲吻。

“嗯……能看出来。”普瑞戴尔听起来超乎寻常的温柔。这样柔软的一面在他身上很少见，一般只出现在普隆普特需要照顾的时候。他半撑起身体伸手去试探普隆普特额头上的温度。“发烧了？是不是又和你朋友喝太多摇摇冰？”

“没有！”被压在身下的一方小声抗议着，有些不高兴地挣扎了几下。“而且那个摇摇冰真的很好喝哎。”

“好喝你也不能一个劲地喝啊。”普瑞戴尔曲指在他额头上轻轻敲了一记，看起来几乎是一个合格得不能再合格的大哥。他撑着往后移了一点而后跳下床，把试图跟着坐起来的普隆普特摁了回去。“我去拿药。”

半刻钟后普瑞戴尔带着一盒药和泡好的冲剂走了进来，手肘处还挂了个不知道装了什么的白色袋子。普隆普特眼巴巴地看着他把袋子在床头柜上放好，然后把杯子递了过来。在少年苦着一张脸开始喝药的时候普瑞戴尔剥了三颗胶囊出来，摊在手心里送给已经捏着鼻子的普隆普特。

“不想吃。”普隆普特试图挣扎，“我觉得喝冲剂就够了。”

这一次普瑞戴尔出乎意料地没和他讲道理，虽然之前也没怎么讲过。“给你带了好吃的，”他指指一旁的袋子，“本来想放冰箱里给你当早餐的，吞完药就现在给你吃。”

普隆普特将信将疑地打量了一眼，最终还是乖乖接过药吞了下去。他喉咙比较窄，每次要吞胶囊或者药片的时候都要经受一番身心的双重折磨，所以往往能喝冲剂就喝冲剂。还小一点的时候他甚至干过打开胶囊把粉末倒进冲剂里的事情，那杯东西苦得能给任何一个十岁小孩留下一辈子的心理阴影。

吞完药后他马上把视线定在了那个袋子上，直到普瑞戴尔哭笑不得地拿了过来。里面是一个不大不小的纸盒，透过透明的部分可以看到装着大概是蛋糕一类的东西。

“椰奶冻咯，”普瑞戴尔轻描淡写地把纸盒打开合着叉子一起递了过来，“家附近那家店不是关了么，顺路看到连锁的就买了。”

“可是这是冰的耶，”普隆普特一边象征性的担心一边从善如流地接了过来，“我发烧可以吃吗？”

“你含化了再吞下去不就好了。”

这件事说得轻巧做起来难。第一块椰奶冻就在半化不化的时候被普隆普特咽了下去，一阵冰凉触感滑过喉管的刺激让他吐了吐舌头。他抬头有些心虚地看了一眼普瑞戴尔，后者只是托着腮帮子若有所思地盯着他看。

“喉咙痛要吃的药也是胶囊哦。”

“知道啦！烦死了。”

戳第二块的时候普隆普特格外的小心，但还是在奶冻彻底化成液体之前就咽了下去。他听到普瑞戴尔发出一声嗤笑，在气呼呼地戳起第三块还没来得及送进口里的时候就被抢过了叉子。普瑞戴尔维持着一手撑在床上一手举着叉子的姿势，嘴里显然含着那块被半路夺过去的奶冻。普隆普特眨了眨眼，砸吧砸吧嘴里依旧浓郁的奶香味。“你想吃可以直接戳。”

普瑞戴尔眯起眼睛摇了摇头。然后他凑上来给了普隆普特一个小心翼翼但在意料之中的吻，谨慎而缓慢地将半融化的奶冻通过两人相触的舌尖一点点送入了普隆普特口中。这一次奶冻在被咽下去之前就迫不及待地化成了一滩浓稠甜腻的液体，但在普隆普特吞咽了一下之后对方还没有放开的意思。普瑞戴尔像是打定主意要从他这里夺食一样，舌尖擦过他口腔里的每一部分卷走了所剩无几的一点椰奶，分离前还在普隆普特唇上意犹未尽地舔了一口。重新找回规律呼吸的普隆普特觉得自己的大脑比起吃药之前并没有多少好转，可能额头的温度又高了一点。

“接下来的是你自己吃，”普瑞戴尔伸手掐了掐他通红的脸颊，“还是我一块一块喂你吃？”

“……我自己吃！”

接下来普隆普特花了将近半个小时一点一点解决那一盒椰奶冻。期间普瑞戴尔出去冲了个凉，回来之后顺手把普隆普特手里刚好清空的盒子接了过来。

“去刷牙，”他一边收拾桌子一边命令到，声音依旧温和得很不正常，“然后睡觉。”

普隆普特慢吞吞地挪回房间的时候发现对面已经在床上躺好了。他打着哈欠关完灯，坐到床上的一瞬间就被普瑞戴尔揽过来整个圈进了怀里。

“好热……”他试着推了推，对方没有一点要松开的意思。普瑞戴尔在他颈后的一小块肌肤上连着印了好几个亲吻。

“发烧了本来就不该开空调，”普瑞戴尔回复到，每个字之间都被他自己没停下过的亲吻打断，“让我抱一晚上起来就好了。”

“我怎么不知道你什么时候还掌握了这个技能……”

普隆普特听到一声贴在他耳后的低笑，然后是普瑞戴尔绕在他腰间的手更加收紧了一些。

“快点好起来吧，”他听到那个本来就沙哑得过分的声音因为困意而变得愈发难以分辨，“这个周末我都在家哦，小蛋糕。”

普隆普特愣了一下，然后感觉自己的耳尖烫得像是被划了一根火柴。

“——知道了！”他闷头给了后面一记肘击，只给自己换来了另一声低笑。普瑞戴尔最后在他已经红透的耳尖上落下一个亲吻，然后呢喃着说了最后的晚安。


	4. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※15普DK时期的V13×15

这是他第一次知道震耳欲聋的声响真的可以将人推出门外。

普隆普特攥着拳头咬牙切齿地在原地待了好一会儿才下定决心继续往前走。在他一动不动的这段时间里周围已经走过去了不少推推搡搡的人群，空气里夹杂着汗味和熏人的香水味。他吞了口唾沫，开始逆着人流艰难地前进。

仅仅是在这个封闭的空间里待了不到五分钟他就开始觉得头皮发麻。刺眼的闪光灯将随着音乐节奏上下起伏的人群切割成细小的色块，连带着像是在耳膜上直接敲打般的鼓点将普隆普特围在一堵密不透风的墙。他不自觉地伸手抚上急促起伏的胸口，沿着断断续续向上输送的气流最终将手指停在了喉结附近。吞咽，深呼吸，然后继续前行。

他知道自己不该进来。普瑞戴尔说的是要他在门外等自己出来，虽然也没有强调过不要进去。事实上对方可能以为普隆普特会选择乖乖待在门外，毕竟他一向不喜欢太吵闹的地方，初中毕业的KTV聚会也想方设法地要逃过去。但今天不知道为什么，普隆普特在只是等了一小会儿之后就忍不住进来了。

他想知道普瑞戴尔喜欢待着的地方是怎么样的——即使他无法确定对方是真的喜欢这里还是有别的事情要办。事实倾向于前者，经此而已。

所幸没走多久他就看到了自己要找的人。在挤得像是蜂巢的地方于天亮之前找到目标对象，这件事比起在游戏场连着拿下九发十环可能更值得他炫耀。普隆普特张开口想要喊对方的名字，突然想起来在夜店这么做也许是一件相当吃力不讨好的事情。他抿起嘴唇，默不吭声而又缓慢地继续朝那个方向走过去。

一路上他紧紧盯着普瑞戴尔。青年浅金色的发丝在这里似乎是很好上色的存在，普隆普特一瞬间差点没认出来。普瑞戴尔手里拿着一杯不知道是什么的液体，就杯子大小来看度数大概不会太低。他在笑，但是对着的是站在身旁的一个看不清脸的女孩子。

然后那个女孩子侧过身，踮起脚搂着普瑞戴尔凑上前去亲他。

普隆普特感觉自己像是被强力胶粘在了原地。他眨了眨眼，接着将视线定格在刚刚的景象上。普瑞戴尔的身形依旧大半被那个女孩挡住，举着杯子的那只手被一块恰好移动至附近的光斑染成了病态的蓝色，连带着杯子里摇摇晃晃的透明液体。

他往后退了一步，差点踩空。黑白色的地板现在柔软得像是布制的棋盘，敷衍了事地将摇摇欲坠的普隆普特勉强兜住。在他接着往后退的时候普瑞戴尔终于推开了那个女孩，视线几乎一瞬间就停留在了普隆普特的身上。青年脸上的神色原本看起来就不太高兴，一开始带在眉梢眼角的笑意现在已经全无痕迹。他看着对方像是砸一样的把杯子放在了最近的吧台上，然后用快得难以理解的速度开始向这个方向赶过来。

“你怎么进来了？”在捉住他手腕的一瞬间普瑞戴尔低声问道，沙哑的声音如同奇迹一样在这个吵得像是烟花大会现场的地方里依然清晰可闻。

普隆普特的嘴唇开合了几下，吐出几个自己都听不清的字词。普瑞戴尔皱起眉，像是很没办法似的叹了口气，然后开始拉着他往外走。步伐很急，几乎让普隆普特觉得他在生气。他为什么要生气？

在念叨这个问题的时候普隆普特意识到自己心里那股没来由的烦躁也许更适合被称为怒意。自己又为什么要生气？

能够呼吸到新鲜空气的一瞬间普隆普特长吸了一口气。普瑞戴尔一直拉着他走到了公路边上，在车边终于停下了脚步。这是他们一开始约好见面的地方。

“问你话呢。怎么进来了？”普瑞戴尔倚着半坐在车前盖上问他。“我还以为你不喜欢那种地方。”

他将自己经常去的地方称作“那种地方”。普隆普特皱起眉，想不明白对方为什么要挑这种说法。很多人会去夜店，包括他的新班级里的同学。

“……你怎么那么快就找到我了？”普隆普特小声说道。

“因为你一脸不知道自己在哪儿的样子？那一块可能只有你一个人在一步步往后退哦。”

普瑞戴尔脸上鲜少离开的笑意在此时又找到了攀回眼角和嘴角的道路。

普隆普特低下头继续沉默着。对面也没有要打断这段空白的意思，两人之间只剩下汽车驶过的声音和远处传来的一点依稀的音乐声。

“你—是喊我来见你女朋友的吗？”他憋了半天，终于还是支支吾吾地问了出来。“刚刚那个亲你的女孩子。”

“不是。”

普瑞戴尔的回复意外的干脆。他偏过头盯住被噎得愣在原地的少年，像是在等他说完所有的话。

普隆普特张开口，勉勉强强作出了一副自己还要说话的样子。他没有。所有的字词在刚刚得到回复时就如同被丢进榨汁机里的蔬果一样打得稀碎，无论是祝福还是质问，他现在一句都想不出来。

那些恼人的音乐声在一瞬间又大了起来。普隆普特觉得有些晃神，像是有人高举起棒球棍在他脑后来了一记。他甚至能嗅到重击带来的沿着头皮流下的血液散发出的气味。

——直到他感到一只手将他的下巴轻轻托了起来。普瑞戴尔那双比他还要浅上一层颜色的眼眸正带着莫名的情绪看着他，一点粗糙的触感落在他嘴唇上，然后动作缓慢地抚过。

“松口，”他听到青年喃喃道，“都咬出血了。”

那只手离开时拇指尖上带了一点浅浅的血迹。普隆普特后知后觉地松开被他用不轻的力度咬在齿间的下嘴唇，再次看向普瑞戴尔的时候眼前带了一点模糊的水幕。他吸了吸鼻子，决定如对方所愿地继续说下去。

“你知道的是不是？”

“知道什么？”

“知道我喜欢你。”

那四个字出口的一瞬间他感觉到眼泪像是被摁下开关一样的沿着脸颊流了下来。事实上他几乎可以确定最后一个字自己并没有念清楚，这一句本来就足够艰难的告白后半部分已经破碎得与呜咽无异。普隆普特抬起手想要擦掉眼泪，在成功一半之前就被不知道什么时候站起来的普瑞戴尔揽进了怀里。他犹豫了一下要不要挣开，很快就放弃抵抗一样地倒在了这个他从一开始就等着的怀抱里。

普瑞戴尔这个混蛋在他哭得说话声音都要颤抖的时候居然有心情笑出来。但是对方的确是在笑，一边笑一边沿着他的耳廓留下分布得过于密集的细碎的亲吻。某个瞬间他觉得自己的耳尖被轻咬了一下，下一秒就慌张地意识到两个人还在大街上。普隆普特一边低声抽泣着一边用几乎没有的力度抵着正忙着亲个够的普瑞戴尔推了一下。对方居然乖乖地停了下来。

“终于说了？”普瑞戴尔还是贴着他的耳朵不愿意离开丝毫。落下来的吐息很热，热得几乎要让他失去思考能力，好让另一个人大计得逞地继续为所欲为。

“逗我很好玩吗？”这句话依旧淹没在一连串小小的抽噎里，普隆普特现在都不知道自己应该生气还是高兴。

“嗯，”已经开始伸手在他背后乱摸的青年煞有介事地点了点头，“很好玩。”

他一时气结，原本就烧得一塌糊涂的脑子里现在一句发飙的话都拣不出来。他继续试图推开普瑞戴尔，这次带上的力气比之前直接大了好几个档。在被推开的时候普瑞戴尔相当欠揍地笑出了声，然后乖乖后退一步看着还在擦眼泪的普隆普特。青年伸手来牵他，这一次没有被推开。

“去车上吧？”现在普瑞戴尔的声音比起之前耐听了不少，甚至带着一点罕见的认真和温柔。普隆普特点了点头，任由对方给自己打开副驾驶车门，然后慢吞吞地坐了进去。坐定的时刻他发现普瑞戴尔已经以惊人的速度出现在了驾驶座上，还伸手过来帮他扣好了安全带。

在等第三个红绿灯的时候普隆普特终于决定开口确认自己一波三折的告白到底是成功还是失败。但在他刚张开口的时候一只手指就轻轻抵在了他嘴唇上。普瑞戴尔在确认他重新合上嘴唇之后顺手在他脸颊上掐了掐，然后落下手和普隆普特的右手自然而然地十指相扣。

“嘘，”他只继续这么说了一句，然后又松开手将注意力放回了眼前的道路上，短暂得像是刚刚一瞬间只是普隆普特的错觉。

“本来是打算带你出去玩的，”普瑞戴尔说道，视线并没有转到正眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看的普隆普特身上，“现在想想还是回去比较好。”

“回去做什么？”普隆普特愣了一下，苦于思考现在的情况到底是个什么发展。

听到这个问题的普瑞戴尔又眯着眼睛笑了起来。这次的笑容普隆普特很熟悉，它出现在普瑞戴尔第一次翻墙跳进院子里的时候，出现在他在家长会的时候半路溜出来去自习室看普隆普特的时候，出现在他每一次又想到一个全新的恶作剧的时候。

“回去好好聊聊。”


	5. (3)

普隆普特只在这个被卡在两人之间的尴尬位置上愣了一秒，就扑向了另一头已经开始咬牙的诺克提斯。他尽量动作轻地将对方的一只手抓过来握住，在那些刚刚闪现过一瞬的亮蓝色的光斑消失不见后舒了口气。

这两个人在这里就打起来不会发生任何好事。就在诺克提斯皱起眉想要问话的时候，维斯塔特出乎意料地主动后退了一步，然后抬手丢过来一个东西，在普隆普特还没反应过来的时候已经被诺克提斯接在了手中。是一个有些磨损的金属零件，看起来属于之前他们在帝国机甲上打下来的残件中的一部分。

“艾拉尼亚让我带给你们的，”青年耸耸肩，“放轻松，王子殿下。我不是来抢你的男朋友的。”

普隆普特几乎可以听到诺克提斯把引擎剑强行压回兵器库里时的声音。他吞咽了一下，近乎惊恐地在脑内搜寻着可以缓和目前氛围的话语。但在凑出一个句子之前，诺克提斯就用罕见的强硬动作将他一把拨拉到了身后。

“你想抢也抢不走，”诺克提斯挡在他面前时后背因为戒备而紧绷，“他是我的。”

“很自信嘛，”对面倒是一副相当轻松的样子。维斯塔特笑得和他蹲在院子前逗那只狸花猫时没有什么不同，除了这次面对的对象是怒气以肉眼可见的速度不断上涨的路西斯王子以外。“你怎么知道他不愿意和我走？”他抬起下巴往普隆普特的方向示意了一下，上一秒还显得毫无恶意的笑容在普隆普特眼里迅速变成了大难临头的预警。

好在诺克提斯现在还没有被气昏头，虽然看起来离得也不远了。“这个问题他已经回答过了，”他以相当一气呵成的气势搂着腰将普隆普特整个揽进了怀里，“太自信的是你。”

诺克提斯放在他腰间的手在抖。普隆普特不知道这是因为愤怒还是因为什么别的原因，只能将手轻轻搭在环在身前的胳膊上示意自己没有被吓到。诺克提斯侧目看了他一眼，眼瞳的颜色又恢复了今晚刚刚见面时的暗色。在一瞬间普隆普特以为对方会像之前一样亲上来。仅仅是交往不到两个小时，诺克提斯喜欢用亲吻来表达占有欲的方式他已经能有所感。虽然那些亲吻都还相当的混乱，但每一个都会比前一个多带上一点点确信和不知道哪里来的、像是小孩子一样的任性。

但是没有。诺克提斯只是在确定自己已经将普隆普特整个圈在怀里之后就没了下一步动作，倒是对面的维斯塔斯吹了声口哨。普隆普特下意识地抬头望了过去，果不其然对上了说不定一直在等着他的一道视线。如果不是看着他的眼睛里找不到任何一丁点和笑意沾边的东西，维斯塔特看起来几乎是发自内心地为他们感到开心。

“输给王子我也没什么好说的，”话音尚未落地维斯塔特便已经转过身开始往公路上走，还朝被丢在身后的两人挥了挥手，动作干脆利落地让普隆普特怀疑是否在刚刚那一瞬间对面换了一个人，“那就祝你们长长久久咯。”

他的步伐不算快，比起之前拖走普隆普特的时候慢了几倍不止。但诺克提斯没有要追上去的意思。谢天谢地他没有，而且在维斯塔特开口说出另一句嘲讽之前——他脑子里永远存着用不完的可以把人气疯的套话——普隆普特在相当短的时间内第二次被踉踉跄跄地拖进了露营车。

车门被猛地关上之后诺克提斯毫不犹豫地把还在愣神的普隆普特一把推到了床上。普隆普特被他突然的大动作吓了一跳，下意识地缩起肩膀想找个解释，直到他发现自己没什么好辩解的东西。诺克提斯在他完全倒下之前已经将手护在了普隆普特的脑后，然后顺势把自己整个都撑在了普隆普特正上方。他盯住被困在原地动弹不得的普隆普特，半晌没有说话。

“你为什么不亲我？”他突然冒出来一句，尾音还带着相当程度的委屈。诺克提斯的似乎还没从刚刚预备战斗的状态完全缓和过来，但现在比起危险十足的路西斯王子他更像一只没有及时拿到奖励饼干的大型犬。他抿着嘴唇，很认真地在等着普隆普特给他一个解释。

“哎？”普隆普特伸手去撩他散落在眼前的刘海，出乎意料地没有被反抗。诺克提斯甚至凑上来了一点，然后眯起眼睛任由普隆普特沿着脸侧一路将发丝撩起来并到耳后。“什么时候？”

“刚才，还有现在，还有一直以来，”诺克提斯像是早有预备一样地报了一连串，“我一直都好想亲你，你为什么不亲我？”

诺克提斯瘪嘴的表情几乎称得上是罕见，外加难得一露的额头，让普隆普特在这个相当不适宜的时候扑哧一声笑了出来。意识到大事不妙之后他马上伸手搂上诺克提斯的脖子，将即将发作的王子拉下来带进了第一个由他主动发起的亲吻。

分开的时候诺克提斯还是皱着眉一脸不高兴的表情，但比起刚才货真价实的生气来现在更像是在虚张声势。他贴着普隆普特的嘴唇和鼻尖落下黏黏糊糊的亲吻，密集而又连续得像两人从来没有真正意义上的分开过。

“刚刚我以为你会亲我的，”他声音很小地嘟囔，完全不管目前状态下的普隆普特根本没办法出声回应，“还是你真的想和他走？”

“怎么可能——”答道一半诺克提斯就在他下嘴唇上泄愤似的轻咬了一下，像是存心不想让他回答。普隆普特只好又伸手暂时把诺克提斯推开了一点点。“我没有想和他走。”他垂下眼避开正灼灼盯着他的某道目光，犹豫了一下之后还是说了出来。“……而且我刚刚也以为你会亲我的。”

这句话成功让一直不安分的诺克提斯顿了一下。普隆普特看着他咬住嘴唇，安安静静地等着下一句话，或者下一个问题。

“……那个，”诺克提斯果然又支支吾吾地憋了个问题出来，“是不是他教你的。”

“什么？”

“接吻，”这次声音比上次大了一些，依旧保留了从来没有消减过一点的委屈，“他教你的对不对。”

“……是。”普隆普特选择了如实回答。这件事没有撒谎的必要，那样说不定会引起诺克提斯给自己又找出一个生气的理由。

诺克提斯哼了一声，下一秒以令人措手不及的速度翻了下去，然后搂着普隆普特转了个身。他往下缩了缩，整个人缠上来抱住的时候刚好将一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在普隆普特胸前蹭了蹭。

“反正他以后亲不到你了。”诺克提斯闷闷地念叨着，嘴唇开合的轻微动作和连带着的温热气流蹭得普隆普特有些发痒，条件反射地往后缩了一下，然后被对方用相当迅速的动作捞了回去。他叹了口气，伸手反抱住了还故意在胸口拱来拱去的诺克提斯。

“是亲不到了，”他在诺克提斯背后轻轻拍了几下作为安抚，“只有你能亲到了。” 

这个回答显然只让诺克提斯安静了一小会儿。他磨磨蹭蹭地挪了上来，将两人的视线定在了同一高度上。一时间其他的声音都变得很小，普隆普特几乎只能听到自己和诺克提斯的呼吸声，也只能感受到紧挨在一起的另一具身躯上传来的温度。诺克提斯伸手学着他刚刚的动作将普隆普特的发丝撩到一边，动作因为犹豫而显得有些笨拙，再次开口前小小地呼了一口气。

“我会对你很好的，”诺克提斯盯着他一字一句地说道，他的王子对于这样的直抒胸臆还相当不习惯，脸颊上又带上了之前曾经有过的浅红色，“绝对会比他好很多很多。”

普隆普特张开口，一时间不知道应该如何应对诺克提斯一句接着一句的告白。在他决定好要说什么之前脑海里如同被快速翻过的档案夹一样闪过了很多他以为自己已经不记得的景象。他想起来第一次看到维斯塔特，那也是他在这片土地第一次看到和自己相貌相似的人。他想起常年不在的父母，和某一天终于被递进维斯塔特手里的家门钥匙。他想起很多个除了汗水和闷热什么都不剩的夏日，直到他在那条路上遇到诺克提斯。

一个人背对着所有人向前走去的诺克提斯。

现在在这里的也是诺克提斯，路西斯的王子殿下，他刚刚确立交往关系的男朋友。

“好，”普隆普特用低得让对方凑上来想要确认的声音回复到，然后在诺克提斯继续说话前凑上去用自己的嘴唇堵住了接下来的告白。后者发出了一声带着惊讶但更多是满足的低哼，从善如流地接受了这个今天不知道第几次的亲吻。

他们在更多个逐渐迷糊的亲吻中磨过了很长一段时间，也许有半个夜晚，或者更多。在睡意彻底胜利之前普隆普特透过半掩着的下拉式窗帘看到窗外的天空似乎已经微微亮起，或者这只是他因为持续低程度的缺氧而出现的错觉。一旁的诺克提斯已经困得睁不开眼睛，也许已经陷入了浅眠，但他依然把普隆普特抱得很紧，想在守护好不容易得到的宝物。

普隆普特在他的额头上留下今晚的最后一个亲吻，然后任由自己也沉入了不会维持太久的睡眠。


End file.
